Every Place in My Heart
by CharliDenae
Summary: Jasper's whole world changed the day he met the amazing girl that made his heart beat erratically. Things that were once everything to him, pale in comparison to his love for her. Written for the Jukebox Contest. AH. Rated M.


Written for The Jukebox contest, hosted by Ange de l'aube and tg1081

PenName: CharliDenae

Song choice: 'Amazed' by Lonestar

Rating: M

Word Count: 7,270

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Summary: Jasper's whole world changed the day he spotted the amazing girl that made his heart beat erratically. Things that were once everything to him, pale in comparison to his love for her. Written for the Jukebox Contest. AH. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any of the characters from the Twilight Saga written by Stephanie Meyers, I just love to manipulate Jasper into fulfilling my fantasies.

* * *

"Amazed"

by Lonestar

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

~o0o~

* * *

Every Place in My Heart

I remember the first time I saw her. We'd just scored our first touchdown in the game against Wesley. We were up 7-0 and I was feeling like Superman, just frickin' fantastic.

The sun was bright, the temperature was cool and the stands were packed. We were six year National Champs, me leading the pack the year before, and hopefully this year, as well. I had a first class ticket to the NFL after graduation and the recruiters were already fighting over me. I admit, I'd led a pretty charmed life and had enjoyed all that it entailed. I had my pick of girls, tons of friends and the perfect American family. I was riding the high, the all-American dream, I was a frickin' rock star. Then she happened and my whole world changed, just like that.

I had just run to the sidelines, pulling off my helmet as I went, to grab some water before going into the next play. I tipped my head back, letting the icy cold water run down my throat and my eyes nonchalantly scanned the stands. There, walking along the rail, was the most alluring girl I'd ever seen. Though I couldn't make out her features clearly from where I stood, there was just something about her that was just... intriguing. Her long dark hair shone in the sun and her petite figure moved gracefully along the aisle. I watched as she was greeted by a group of girls, some of whom I knew, and it was all I could do to keep thoughts of her at bay and get my head back in the game. I kept glancing at the bleachers, hoping to see her watching me, and struggled the entire game not to lose my focus.

We won 24-7 and we planned to celebrate, as we usually did, at our favorite watering hole in town. I was anxious to see if the girl I'd seen would show up with her friends. One of them was Emmett's girl, Rosalie. Emmett was a fellow football player, as well as one of my roommates, so I knew Rose pretty well. She usually joined us at the bar and I was really hoping she would bring the new girl along.

I sat at our usual booth with my other two roomies, Edward Cullen and Mike Newton, sipping a beer. I kept watching the door, distracted from the conversation going on around me and wondering why this particular girl had affected me so much.

Emmett finally walked in the door, followed closely by Rosalie, and I felt my heart speed up. I looked anxiously behind them to see if my new obsession had come along. To my great disappointment, I only saw a few of the regular girls giggling behind Rose and I was surprised to feel a deep ache in my chest. I tried to hide my dismay by goofing around with Em and sipping my beer, but my heart just wasn't in it. I'd chugged the last of my beer and was just about to say my good-byes, when Rose came over and sat down beside me. She bumped into my side, as a way of a greeting, and congratulated me on winning the game. We chatted for a minute and then she looked at me intently, chewing on her lip.

"Jas?" She said in a sweet, persuasive voice. "I need to ask you a big favor."

Warning bells went off in my head. I could tell I was being sweet-talked into something and, if I knew Rosalie, and I did, it was something I probably wouldn't enjoy.

"Out with it, Rose." I commanded gruffly, softening it with a slight grin.

"Well, I have this friend... " She said in a sing-song voice.

I groaned and put my head down. "Aw, Rose..."

"Jas, come on. She's really sweet and she's new on campus." Rose continued. "You don't have to marry her, just be nice to her. Please?"

My interest piqued and I started to hope. "Uh... is she here right now?" I asked, looking around hopefully.

"Not yet, but she should be any minute." She told me. "Just dance with her a little and make small talk. That's all I ask."

My heart beat picked up and I couldn't stop the hope that rose within me. "What's she look like?" I had to ask, the anticipation was killing me.

"Well, now don't be put off, okay?" Rose begged, putting a hand on my arm. "She's really tiny, and I know you'll tower over her, but she's really nice and really pretty. You're always such a gentleman, Jas, and I really think you can help her get acclimated. She's from a really small town and isn't used to so many people."

I felt a surge of pleasure flow through me. She had to be talking about the girl I'd seen at the game. How many new, tiny girls could there be?

"Alright, Rose." I sighed, secretly excited by the prospect of getting to see her close-up. "I'll be nice to your friend."

Suddenly, my eyes were drawn to the door as my fantasy girl walked in. She was stunning, tiny but curvy in all the right places. She had long, shiny dark hair and wide, sparkling eyes. As she drew nearer, Rose jumped up and met her half way. Escorting her over to our table, she paused to introduce her to me.

"Jasper, this is Alice Brandon." Alice smiled shyly at me and lowered her eyes. "Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock, resident gentleman and star quarterback."

I could feel my face heat up and I wanted to yell at Rosalie for adding that last fact as I gazed at her down-turned face. I held out my hand, praying that she wouldn't notice the color of my face in the dimness of the bar.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." I simply said as she looked up at me and placed her hand in mine. My heart jumped into my throat as our eyes met and I noticed that hers were the color of ripe blueberries. She had the fresh-scrubbed, wholesome look of a small-town girl with her creamy skin and loose, glossy dark hair. Her brilliant eyes were surrounded by thick, naturally dark lashes and she had a pert little nose and a lush, full-lipped mouth. She wore no make-up that I could see, and she was dressed simply in jeans, a white T-shirt, tennis shoes and a navy, zip-up hoodie. I was instantly enchanted and stumbled over my next words like a pre-teen boy. "W-would you... uh... like to drink me? I mean... would you like to... join me in a drink?"

I could feel my face heat up even more as Emmett chuckled and I saw Rose give him a kick out of the corner of my eye. I was grateful for the distraction as my eyes were locked with Alice's and I wasn't able to tear them away, no matter how hard I tried.

_'Way to go, Whitlock. Make an ass out of yourself within the first minute of meeting her.'_ I thought as I was finally able to glance over at the other guys at our table, figuring that they were all aware of my predicament and would give me hell for it. Surprisingly, not one of them was looking at me, so I turned my eyes back to see that Alice was once more looking toward the floor. I lifted my eyes to Rose and saw that she was glaring at me. I tried desperately to collect my thoughts so I could figure out what I'd done.

_'What the hell had I missed.'_ I looked down and realized that I was still holding onto Alice's hand. I dropped it as though I'd been scalded and felt my cheeks burning. God, I was such a dork. Here I'd gone out with more girls then I could keep track of, and I couldn't even talk to one small girl.

"Well, uh... can I get you that drink, darlin'?" I asked, hoping I hadn't made too much of an ass of myself.

She looked up at me, a small smile playing around her full mouth, her eyes glowing, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Yes. Thank you, Jasper." She said in a voice like a melody.

I gave her my signature crooked grin, my confidence coming back some, and gestured for her to have a seat while I found out what she wanted to drink. I brought her and Rose both back a drink, and settled in next to Alice on the seat with another beer. Rose beamed at me as my initial awkwardness vanished, thankfully, and, after a few minutes, we began chatting like old friends. We talked about everything, our families, our childhoods, our dreams for the future, and I could've just kept right on talking to her all night.

When I asked her to dance, our bodies fit perfectly and I prayed for all slow songs just so I could keep holding her. Her warmth and charm encircled me, the smell of her hair was heavenly and the way she nestled the top of her head just under my chin was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. The intensity of the pull I felt toward her was slightly overwhelming, but I was addicted and so I didn't try to fight it. The high was too good.

Soon, it was time to call it a night. We'd closed down the bar, but I was reluctant to part from her. The connection I felt was too strong and I couldn't imagine not being with her for even a minute. I was almost in a panic as I imagined her disappearing over-night and never being able to see her again. We walked outside as a group, but I pulled her aside and her wide eyes met mine, hope simmering in their gorgeous depths.

"When can I see you again?" I asked her eagerly before I could even think it through.

She put her head down again, smiling shyly and whispered that she'd like it to be soon. We made plans to get together the next morning for coffee, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep a wink. I kept playing everything she'd said over and over in my mind. I pictured her face and the way she crinkled her nose and her eyes widened when she talked. I saw her hands fluttering and gesturing when the subject was something she felt passionately about. I remembered the way she'd shifted and bounced in her chair when she'd been talking about her family. She was like a drug and I couldn't wait for my next hit.

The next morning turned into every morning and soon, we were barely apart. We spent every available minute together and I still couldn't get enough of her. Everything about her enthralled me like a kid at Christmas. I loved to just watch her lips when she talked, or her eyes as they lit up when she saw or tasted something new for the first time. I wasn't very worldly myself, but I'd grown up closer to big city access than she had, and I delighted in taking her to the museum or an upscale restaurant. She was so expressive and savored every pleasure as though it were her last day.

The first time I kissed her, I worried that she would be angry with me, or worse, think I was a terrible kisser, but I went for it anyway and it was as though I'd never been kissed before. I'd taken her to a movie and we'd held hands through the entire thing. I still don't remember which movie we saw, I couldn't concentrate on it at all and kept looking over at her the whole time. A few times, she'd put her head down and gotten that shy little smile on her face that just killed me. Afterward, we'd walked down to the little coffee shop on the corner and, as we were about to go in, I just kind of grabbed her and pulled her to the side, and kissed her.

I remember her eyes had widened in surprise before she'd closed them and put her hands around my neck. She was so small that I had to bend down and she'd come up on her tiptoes. I'm sure we made an odd couple, but to me, she was the ideal height. Never once did I feel that her size was anything but perfect for me. Her lips were so soft and, when she'd moaned into my mouth, I'd actually felt dizzy for a second and wondered if I was coming down with something.

I'd set my hands on her hips and marveled at how they almost spanned her whole waist. I knew I was big, I was six feet, three inches tall, wore a size sixteen shoe and my hands were the size of small snow shovels, but I'd never felt so powerful and manly before. Everything she did, everything she was, amazed me, and I spent every minute of my life thinking how everything I did would effect hers.

When I took her home the night of our first kiss, I felt emboldened and kissed her again. We sat in my car making out and it was all I could do not to run my hands all over her. The urge was strong, painful even, but I didn't want to do anything that might upset her or scare her away. That night I remember laying awake almost until morning thinking about her and wondering if she was thinking about me. Was she wondering if I was awake? Was she thinking about how my lips had felt against hers. Did she ache to touch me the way I had ached to touch her?

It was six months into our relationship, and after quite a few more make-out sessions, that the subject of sex finally came up. I laugh now thinking about it, but we were both so nervous. I was afraid of hurting her or chasing her away, and she was afraid because she wasn't experienced. As if she could be anything but flawless, but she'd found out about my reputation and wasn't confidant that she would satisfy me. She'd even asked me why I'd waited so long for her, wondering how I could go without for six months. Sure we'd done some petting, but I hadn't had a woman's hand on my junk since before I'd met her. If you'd have asked me before that fateful day on the field, if I could go six months without sex, I would've laughed in your face and asked you what you were on. After meeting her, I would've just shrugged and said it was no big deal, because nothing without her was important to me any more.

Our first night together, we'd gotten a room, a pretty bed and breakfast just out of town, and I was a nervous wreck. I took her to dinner first, but neither one of us could eat much. We went from nervous to excited, and back again. As I escorted her to our room, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My heart felt as though it were about to burst and I knew... I just knew... she was it for me. I'd do anything for her, even give up my dream of playing pro ball, if it would make her happy.

When we'd reached the door to our room, she'd looked down at the floor, her cheeks pink and that damn sexy, shy smile on her lips. As I swept her up into my arms, she'd let out a little squeak and then giggled into my shoulder when she realized that I was carrying her across the threshold. I chuckled at her bashfulness and leaned down to breathe in her scent. I wasn't even thinking about getting off, I was just so concerned about pleasing her, a first for me.

"Baby, I'm so in love with you. I wanna' spend the rest of the night showing you just how much." I declared romantically, kissing her as I carried her to the bed and gently set her on it. She looked up at me with the dreamiest expression on her face. She let out a little sigh and hugged herself, her eyes sparkling and her soft lips curving ever so slightly.

"I love you so much, Jasper." She breathed softly, her voice husky with emotion.

I touched my lips to hers in a gentle kiss and felt her tangle her fingers in my hair. Slanting my lips across her mouth, her sweet breath intoxicating me, I slipped into her warmth to taste her. I feasted on her soft lips and lapped at her sensuous tongue and all I could think of was how much she meant to me. This was much more than sex to me and I wondered when I'd grown a vagina and become a girl. I sure hoped she had some lesbian tendencies if that were the case, because there was no way I was ever letting her go.

I chuckled at my thoughts and she drew back to look at me, her mouth curving in a small smile, her eyes silently inquiring.

"I fucking adore you, Alice. I do. I can't believe how much. You mean the world to me. Everything you do amazes me. How loving and caring you are. How beautiful you are, inside and out. I don't know if I deserve you, but I'm so damn grateful that you're mine."

She grinned happily up at me, her brilliant dark eyes filling with tears and she attacked my mouth again. I could feel her tiny hands running desperately over my chest and up and down my arms. I felt the warmth start in my gut and the stirring in my pants but, more than anything, I wanted to just hold her and look at her. This small woman in my arms who loved me, for no other reason than because I was me.

I kicked off my shoes, my mouth never leaving hers, her fingers knotted in the hair on the back of my neck, and carefully pushed her back as I crawled over her. Her eyes opened in surprise and then they darkened as her hair spread across the pillow. She let out a low moan and the denim tightened across my groin. I groaned into her mouth, 'G_od! Could she taste any sweeter?'_ and felt her reach down to put her hand on the top button of my jeans.

Thoughts began whirling through my head.

'_Did I really want to do this with her tonight? Should we wait until our wedding night. Wedding? Was I really thinking about getting married? Would she want to marry me? What about football? Would she be happy as a football wife? Should I quit?'_

I pulled away from her and she tried to pull me back down. I held myself up by my hands on each side of her head and just gazed down at her. She looked up at me, her brow creased with confusion, her eyes still dark with need.

"Jasper..." She whined playfully and tried again to tug me back down to her.

I wouldn't budge, my thoughts were strong and I needed to work this out. I couldn't ruin this with her, it meant too much to me, _she_ meant too much to me.

"Ali... before we go any further... I want you to know that I love you. Before I met you, my heart was empty, you've filled up every place in my heart. I need to know, Ali... I can't go another minute without knowing... if you'll spend the rest of your life by my side. Will you marry me, Baby?" My heart was in my throat, I was almost choking on it. If she said no, or got upset, it was over for me. I knew I couldn't go on without her. I silently prayed that she felt the same way as her eyes and lips widened in shock. The seconds ticked by, seeming like hours, and I knew I was dying right there, suspended on my arms above the girl I loved.

I watched, just this side of death, as her eyes softened and filled with tears. "Oh, Jasper..." She cried, tears flowing from her beautiful eyes. She put one hand over her heart and the other over her eyes.

_'Oh no! I'd ruined it. She didn't want me like that. What was I going to do?'_My mind yelled at me to do something, to fix it before it was too late.

"I... I... "I started to sputter, my eyes going to a spot above the headboard of the bed, disbelief clogging my brain. I'd been so sure that she loved me, too. Maybe she just wasn't ready... Maybe I should've gotten a ring first... I should've actually planned this, not just blurted it out like that. I was so stupid...

I felt her warm finger on my mouth and my eyes flew back down to hers. The doubt and fear must've shown glaringly in my face, for her glowing eyes turned sympathetic and she giggled. I couldn't believe she was laughing at me. My whole life was over. I felt my heart splinter in my chest and I couldn't breathe.

"Jasper... how can you doubt how I feel about you?" She whispered adoringly, her finger now caressing my lips. "I love you so much. Of course, I'll marry you."

I shook my head, sure that I had heard her wrong, and she giggled again. Happiness and relief mended my heart instantly and I felt her love flow through my whole being. '_She said yes!'_I'd never felt so alive, so... buoyant!

I crushed my mouth to hers and heard her giggles turn to moans of need. I couldn't get enough of her then. I drove my fingers through her silky hair urgently, filling her sweet mouth with my searching tongue. I stroked her cheek, moving my lips down her throat. I felt the pulse there, erratically beating as she fought for breath, her fingers digging into my shoulders. I stroked my fingers down her shoulder to the neckline of her shirt. I pulled the material away as I feasted on the warm, fragrant skin covering her collarbones. I urgently caressed the rounded tops of her full breasts and began to fiercely push the buttons through their holes on her shirt.

Suddenly, the clothes that covered us both, were too confining, too heavy, too crushing. I ripped at my shirt. I had to get it off. I pulled away long enough to yank it over my head and throw it away from me. I fastened my lips back to her enticing skin and continued to feast as I yanked at her shirt and pulled at her bra. I managed to rip them from her body and gloried in the feel of her satiny skin against mine. I had never felt anything so intoxicating. I tore into her mouth, yanking at the button holding her very femininity prisoner. I wanted her with a yearning that was fierce and I couldn't stop myself from taking her. Not even if the building started crumbling around us could I have stopped in that moment. I wanted... no, I _needed_, to possess her, to prove to myself, and to her, that she was mine, from here on out.

"Oh... Jasper... hurry... " She'd groaned into my shoulder as my hot mouth sucked at her breasts. Her nipples were soft and pink and glorious, and I enjoyed them fully while I finally got her pants unfastened and pushed half way down her thighs. She wiggled and worked until they were to her ankles and pushed them off with her feet, her fingers working at the opening in my jeans the entire time.

"Now, Jasper... " She commanded, fumbling with the buttons holding my now raging sex confined within. I reached down and undid the remaining buttons, pushed the denim over my hips and chuckled as she took over removing them with her tiny feet. She was gasping and rubbing against me, and I again marveled that this tiny, gorgeous creature wanted me as much as I wanted her.

My rough fingers ran over and over the smoothness of her belly, soft whimpers coming from between her lips every few seconds now, the moistness of her breasts turning to steam under my mouth. I ran my fingers just under the waistband of her panties and she bucked her hips up into the air, urging me on. I teased her relentlessly by slipping my hand under the lacy material, but not actually removing it. I ghosted my hand over the curls hidden there, feeling how much she wanted me by their dampness, but never coming close enough to where she burned for me the most.

Finally, I couldn't stand the agony. I pulled her panties down her sexy, little legs and she kicked them gratefully away with her foot. She grabbed my face and brought it back up to hers. Her lips roamed over mine as her hand made its way down to my boxers. She unceremoniously shoved them down, releasing my hardness and began to tentatively rub her little hand up and down my shaft.

I made a gasping noise and covered her hand with mine. She opened her eyes to look at me and I backed away slightly and grinned.

"Careful, darlin'." I told her. "You don't want to waste that now, do you?" I was close to exploding as it was, the feel of her small hand just about sent me over the edge. I didn't want to go off like a fifteen year old boy seeing his first Playboy centerfold, and I wanted to make sure she was ready for me before I went any further.

"Let's take this nice and slow, okay, Baby?" I told her, but she shook her head wildly on the pillow.

"No, Jasper, please." She pleaded, her hair spread over the pillow, a strand caught on her swollen bottom lip. "I need you, now. Please." She begged prettily, and I literally caught fire. No longer could I wait. I had to be inside her now.

I groaned out loud and buried my face into her throat once more. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I rasped, my breath coming in short, gasping pants. One hand tangled in her sexy, wild hair, the other skimmed over the satin that was her breasts and belly to the treasure between her legs. I used one knee to open her for me as my fingers dipped within. God she was so wet, and the heat, it was scorching. I groaned again, imagining her burning me once I made my way inside.

I stroked her hot flesh, making sure to pay extra attention to the engorged nub at the summit of her sex, until I felt her tearing at me with her nails.

"Oh my God... please, Jasper." She sobbed. "I can't... please... "

I slipped a finger into her wetness and felt her tense slightly. I'd never taken the liberty to go this far before, but I knew she'd never been with anyone else, either. She was so small and tight, my fear of hurting her came rushing back. I looked into her face and her expression was desperate. My indecision was taken from me as she growled, thrashing her head on the pillow.

"Jasper! If you don't hurry up, I'm going to scream." She cried, raising her hips to try to increase the friction with my fingers.

"Okay, darlin'." I chuckled at her. "I'll make you feel so good, I promise."

I lowered my mouth to her breasts once more and paid special attention to the place burning my hand. Soon she was crying out her release with a sob, her whole body arched and her fingers painfully clawing at my biceps. I watched her face the whole time in amazement. How could she look even more beautiful? And to think, I did that to her. I was the one, the one that played her body like a fine instrument until it bowed and trembled, more stunning than ever before.

Alice collapsed against the softness of the bed, her body limp and damp with the effort she had put into her pleasure. I could feel her trembling, her scent surrounding me and lifting me to heights I'd never dreamed possible. My body was like steel, every muscle tense with lust. My instinct to pound into her heat almost overtook me, but I held myself back, using every lesson in discipline I had learned over the years. I nudged her throat with my nose, inhaling the heady natural perfume of her, and moved my body over hers. Her head lolled against mine as I continued to nuzzle the amazing scent of her skin and I positioned myself in the exquisite place recently vacated by my hand.

I gritted my teeth as I placed my hand once again where I'd felt such intense heat moments before. The heat was blazing now and the flesh was wet and plump, more than ready to ease my way to paradise. I wrapped my hand around what was now no more than steel covered in skin, and slowly inserted my tip into that scorching softness.

_"Go slow. Go slow."_ I told myself over and over as I inched my way inside her dainty passage. I glanced down at the glowing goddess below me and saw that she was still glorifying in her aftermath. Her distraction would make my entry a little easier, hurting her was my main concern, but I was way beyond stopping.

Pushing my way in, I halted when I felt her barrier blocking my access to glory. Here was what I had been dreading. My worst nightmare was causing my dearest love pain, and here I was, ready to breach her innocence for my own selfish pleasure. As I held myself still, poised to rip through her tenderness, her bright eyes opened and looked up at me. She smiled lovingly at me, her eyes tender from satisfaction, and slipped her slender fingers up to wind them into my hair once more. She urged my mouth to hers by tugging at my curls and I surrendered, my regret for her future suffering already showing in my eyes.

"Kiss me, Jasper." She whispered into my mouth, stroking my tongue with hers. "And make me yours."

I felt her raise her hips in invitation and I buried my face in the hair next to her ear. "I love you, Alice. I'm so sorry." I thrust my hips forward and impaled her to the hilt. She drew in a gasping breath and I pushed my face deeper into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry." I murmured to her as I felt her tense in pain. She was so still and my regret so raw that, when I finally gathered the courage to pull my face from her hair, I was expecting her to be repulsed by what I had put her through. Much to my surprise, I felt her softly stroking my hair, guilt in her eyes, a regretful smile on her face.

My confusion was a live thing as I stared at her in shock. This amazing girl was sorry that she had caused _me_discomfort by my having to cause her pain, in order to love her properly. I shook my head in disbelief, the profound love and admiration I felt for this small woman, this beautiful creature in my arms, overwhelmed me to the point where I felt tears well up in my eyes. She stopped stroking my hair and began to stroke my face, her eyes never leaving mine as hers filled with tears, as well. I placed my forehead on hers, trying to show her how much I loved her with my eyes, as mere words could not.

"How could I deserve you?" I whispered quietly to her, terrified that the powers-that-be would hear and realize that they had made a mistake in giving her to me. "You are too rare and special a gift. I cannot believe that you have settled for me."

Her laughter washed over me as she reached up to first wipe a tear from my eye, and then to wipe one from her own. I frowned at her, my own words coming back to me, their truth meaningful, yet somehow amusing to her.

She grinned at me and pushed a lock of my hair off of my forehead. "If anyone has settled, Jasper Whitlock, it's you." She insisted with another laugh. As I opened my mouth to protest, she put her hand over it, her eyes searching mine. "I love you and I want our time together to be special for both of us. You cannot worry about hurting me or making me unhappy all the time, Jasper. Just be yourself and let me love you."

With that said, she wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her hips up into mine. I groaned as I slid even deeper into her, I'd almost forgotten about my own discomfort as I'd worried about hers. She was blazing hot and soaking wet, all for me. I still didn't think I deserved her, but I began to move and the pleasure shot though me like a lightening bolt.

"Oh... Ali... " I heard myself groan. "Oh my God... you feel so good."

I moaned and groaned as I slid in and out of her heat, knowing that heaven couldn't be any better than where I was right now. Her tightness clasped onto me, the pleasure of it nothing I had ever known before, and my sweat-covered body began to tremble and shudder. My mind screamed at me that I couldn't leave her behind, so I reached down to hurry her along and was pleased to hear her cry out the instant I made contact with her swollen splendor.

I kissed her desperately as I felt her clench around my explosive manliness. I felt my heart about to burst from my chest and my breath rasp from my throat, but I moved faster and faster, my desire a wild thing. My eyes rolled back into my head as I rammed into her softness one last time, my body jerking out the intenseness of my pleasure. I yelled out her name as I felt myself soar away from her. I could vaguely feel her hanging onto me, not yet ready to risk my possible expiration and leave her devoid of my love.

I slowly returned to her arms with a deep sigh of exhaustion. I had fought a good fight and was now ready to bask in my triumph. I slid myself from her wet warmth and flopped over onto my side next to her. I heard a small sound and cracked open an eye to see what had made it. Her glowing blueberry eyes met mine and her happy grin covered her whole adorable face. I tried to grin in return, but my facial muscles were too worn out to move and I barely felt my lips quirk. I let my eye close again and this time heard several small giggles. I pried one eye open again so that I could make out what was causing those small twitters of sound. There were those big, blue eyes staring into mine again, this time they were sparkling with amusement.

I just didn't have the energy to ask her if she had been the one to make those small chirpy noises, but I did find the strength to stretch out one arm and haul her pint-sized form against my large, warm chest. I pressed her back against me and kept my arm wrapped around her, hoping I would be able to protect her from whatever was uttering those notes. Somewhere in my numb brain, I acknowledged that they posed no threat, but I was too drained to make sense of it at the moment.

Alice began to squirm in my arms and I frowned at the disturbance. I did find that I possessed the strength to move a little more and tried to soothe her restlessness with my lips in her hair.

"Shhhhhhhh... " I muttered through weary lips. "Be still..."

This time, I knew it was her making that annoying giggling noise. I opened my eyes to see her twisted around so that her eyes were shining into mine. I glared at her with a frown and growled out, "Alice... I'm tired."

She began to laugh and I groaned, wishing she would stop so I could sleep. My energy was beginning to seep slowly back into my limp limbs, but I was in no way strong enough to sit up, let alone see what she was laughing at. She kept wiggling around, and finally I was able to make myself move enough so that I could see what all the fuss was about.

I sat up, feeling so groggy that I knew it would take a whole pot of coffee to chase it away, and looked over at her grinning up at me. "What's wrong, darlin'?" I managed to ask as I held my head in my hand.

"Nothing's wrong." She giggled, happiness rolling off of her in waves.

I managed to hold my head up on its own and wondered what the heck she had to be so happy about. I was bone-weary and she was keeping me awake, damn it. I squinted at her as she sat up next to me, and pulled the sheet over her nakedness. Then I remembered what we'd been doing when I suddenly had my strength ripped away from me. I grinned at her, remembering how I'd triumphed in my battle to please her and make her first time as special as she was.

I pulled her to me and hugged her tenderly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Baby. Are you all right?"

She pulled back to look into my face, her bright smile still in place. "I'm a little sore, but that was... incredible." She breathed, moving to place little nibbling kisses along my jaw. She started to run her hand through my hair as her mouth worked down to my throat. Then let the sheet fall as she stroked her other hand along my chest. I gulped as her hand tickled down to my abdomen and, when it started roaming lower, I quickly grabbed onto it. Alice pulled her mouth from my throat to look questioningly up at me. I looked at her sleepily and shook my head.

"What're you doing, love?" I asked stupidly, my brain still somewhat numb, as all my blood had been needed elsewhere.

She giggled and blushed as she looked down at the sheet. "Well, I was wondering... um... " She looked up shyly, that small, sexy smile bowing her pouty lips. "How soon can we do that... again?"

I looked at her incredulously, my mouth hanging open in shock. I felt like I was weighted down with lead, my own limbs too heavy to move, and she was sitting there, all perkiness and light, wondering when we could have sex again. I shook my head, my amazement at her nearly dumbfounding. I wondered again what I had done to deserve such a wonderful, perfect angel for my own. I felt my energy surge back into my body, filling every empty space in me as my eyes roamed hungrily over her lush, mouth-watering curves. With a growl, I pushed her back into the pillows and devoured her with my resurfacing lust.

I don't know how she did it, but I was raging again within minutes. I wrapped her in my love, amazed that she could make me feel like this was the first time, all over again.

Soon, I realized that, no matter what I did in my life, she could cause that surge of energy to flow through me with just her smile. To this day, she blows me away with her love and I still don't know how I managed those first twenty-two years without her.

As I'm telling you this, I'm watching her as I hold our newborn baby, my amazement at her abilities tenfold over what it was before. She's covered in blood and sweat, but she radiates happiness, her eyes glowing with love as she waves me over so that she can behold the proof of our love for the first time. She pulls back the little pink blanket and counts ten fingers, ten toes, and grins up at me, happy but exhausted.

I lean down to kiss her, my admiration for her bursting from my lips. "Thank you so much for our daughter, darlin'." I tell her, my love seeping from every pore. I watch her as she runs her fingers over our new baby daughter's downy head. A little giggle escapes from between her lips as our baby wrinkles up her nose just like her mommy does.

Alice's eyes burn into mine as we share a smile. "She looks just like you, Baby." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "No, she looks just like you, Jas. Look at all that blonde hair." Alice plays with the baby's head again before raising her shining eyes to mine. "She's going to love the nursery you built for her, Jas. I can't wait to get her home so we can start being a family."

I just stare at her in awe. After all she just went through to bring our baby into the world, she can't wait to get started being a family? She should be too weak to raise her head off the pillow. I shake my head at her and kiss her once more. "Darlin', we already are a family. You, me and our baby. Our love makes us a family."

"Oh, Jasper... " She sighs, gazing up at me with eyes brimming over with love. "...I love you so much... you fill up every place in my heart."

~The End~


End file.
